My Last Chance To Set Things Right
by lightning strikes 101
Summary: With Harry's death comes a new era. An era where the mudbloods are treated like scum and blood traitors are tortured to within an inch of their life. When Hermione is given a chance to save everyone she loves, will the darkness be too strong to overcome?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! k, i know i havent updated any one of my other stories, but i will update this one, cos i dont want to get on the wrong side of mr voldy. hehe  
reviews are awesome and are the only thing that keep me writing!!**

**So...let's begin:**

**Prologue: **

'_Ron…don't leave me!' I cried out weakly to the man backing away from me._

'_You chose him over me 'Mione! How could you?! HOW COULD YOU?!' his scathing words left me stumbling in the blind and I called out desperately to him, 'I didn't want to Ron! You've got to believe me!'_

'_I don't care if you didn't want to – because you still fell for him 'Mione! The monster that possessed Ginny! The monster that's been trying to kill Harry for 16 years! The monster that has destroyed so many innocent families!' _

'_He's not like that anymore Ron! He's changed! _I_ changed him for you!' I needed him to believe me! Tom wouldn't kill anymore – he was a changed man now!!_

'_Ron, please!!! Don't leave me here!' Hot tears sprang unbidden to my eyes and I didn't have the strength to push them back as they stumbled ungracefully down my face._

'_Just leave me alone Granger,' his muttered dismissal sent daggers through my heart, ripping it out mercilessly._

'_RON!! NOO!!! COME BACK RON!! COME BACK!!'_

My eyes flew open in horror; my breathing heavy and lifeless; perspiration beading my body in waves.

And then I noticed him, leaning against the doorframe; arms crossed against his chest. 'Tom,' I sighed in relief, my frantic heart slowing down to its normal rate. 'What are you doing here?'

His frame shrugged off the doorframe and he sauntered towards me. 'Who's Ron, Hermione?' his voice was so soft that I had to lean in to properly hear him.

'Just an old friend Tom; don't worry about it.' I shrugged away the feeling of unease that had started to creep into my heart. Tom loved me, and I had no reason to fear him.

'A friend from the future perhaps?' He bent his head to one side, staring at me with cold, black orbs. I shivered as they pierced through my soul, searching for unasked answers.

'H-how do you know about that?' I asked, grimacing as my voice cracked.

'You know I have my sources Hermione. You should never have hid that from me.'

'And why not?' I demanded angrily. 'I can't exactly shout out loud that I'm from the future! If I did that, they'd have me locked up in a matter of seconds!'

'You let Dumbledore know,' his voice didn't betray any of his emotions; it remained cold and calculating. Yet this scared me more than anything else.

I shrugged at his unasked question. 'I had to,' I answered bleakly, desperately trying to sound at ease.

'And would that be because it was him that sent you back to destroy a certain Dark Lord?' anger briefly swam before his eyes before his mask was yet again present on his face.

'Yes,' I answered nonchalantly. 'But that changed over time,' I added quickly.

'Oh, really? How so?' he wasn't curious. He was merely praying for time. But why, was a complete mystery.

'I fell for you Tom. You know that. And that wasn't the plan.'

'Hmm…that is true, isn't it?' his murmuring did nothing to resettle the growing discomfort at the pit of my stomach.

'Tom, why are you here?' My mind was running miles trying to find a plausible excuse, but none came.

'Hermione, can you tell me what happened to the last person who tried to deceive me?' His head was still tilted to one side, his orbs beginning to send chills down my spine.

'He died, Tom.' I answered him carefully, still unsure what he was leading up to. He loved me after all. That much was obvious since he had told me so not an hour ago.

'Yes, quite painfully too, if you recall.'

'Tom – cut the crap! What do you want?' I swelled with pride as my voice didn't betray any of my frantic thoughts.

'I let you in Hermione.' His words wrapped themselves around me, entrapping me with their arms.

'You were the only person I let in Hermione. I thought you _loved _me.' He sneered at the word loved and I was forcefully reminded of Voldemort from the future.

'I do Tom,' I pleaded with him, intent on making him see some sense. 'I do!'

'I don't take kindly to deceivers Granger.' I could faintly make out his wand gripped in a deathlike grip form where I was sitting, vulnerable to his attack.

'Tom, don't! I love you! And if I didn't, you would've already been in a grave by now!'

His eerily calm smile didn't reach his eyes and I gulped down a sense of foreboding as his wand hand lifted up level to my heart.

'Goodbye Miss Granger. Oh, and don't worry about me. I won't get caught by anyone. According to Dumbledore and the rest of this blasted school, I am still utterly and irrevocably in love with you.'

I stared helplessly as Tom disappeared, replaced by the sneering face of the Dark Lord.

'Avada Kedavra!'


	2. Chapter 2

**the prologue was what WILL happen in the future- ah- past. whichever. thanks for reviewing 'a'!! :D:D**

**CHAPTER 1**

My eyes fluttered open and for the tiniest fraction of a second, I thought it had all been a dream. But upon viewing my dirty cell the last month flew back with alarming clarity.

'_AVADA KEDAVRA!' his laugh grew maniacally and we could only watch in horror as Harry fell, lifeless, to the ground; eyes wide open but unseeing; his mouth still open in surprise. _

I wrenched my eyes away from the scene, too horrified to think of what had happened afterwards. I blearily looked out my barred window and grimaced as I saw yet another blanket of black clouds grace the sky.

'Mudblood! Come here!' I rose shakily off the bone covered floor, my thin frame moving with the little wind that had seeped through the closed window.

I made my way as quickly as I could to where he was standing because I knew from past experience that you do not keep a death eater waiting for you.

He grabbed me roughly by the arm before dangling a piece of bread too high for me to reach. I couldn't help but watch with distaste as Macnair watched me hungrily for my reaction which he knew would come.

And not a second after, I felt it; my stomach's wounded calls, craving the bread that dangled mercilessly above me. The saliva pooled in my mouth as I drooled at the mere thought of some food entering my belly after a week of starvation.

'You want that, don't you, you filthy little mudblood!' My pride had left me within a week of staying here; instinctive self preservation winning over it in a second. Pride got you no where here; it only served to make you weaker than before. I had learned that lesson when I had proudly denied the first scrap of food given to me in that first week. I had nearly died before Draco had sneaked me a loaf of bread from the kitchens. He was my only friend here, and I had a gut feeling that I was his only friend as well.

'You'll have to wait till after the Dark Lord uh…speaks…with you!' his smirk widened in pleasure as my face fell at the thought of another round of Voldemort's torture games.

As I kneeled before "my Lord" I only wished that he had decided to kill me today. Death would see me meet my friends and loved ones. But not a second later Draco's haunted face appeared before me and I knew that I would never leave him here willingly. He had suffered a far greater loss than I had since he had been forced to kill his mother. I could still hear his screams of plea in my dreams at night; screaming for his mercy. But Voldemort had been in a 'playful' mood that day and had told Draco that she would be raped to death if he didn't kill her.

'Mudblood, what a pleasant surprise to see you here,' his cold voice held amusement and smug dominance and I had to stop myself from cowering in fear. I would not break before him; unless Draco was being held at wand-point that is.

'I had nearly forgotten that Potter's best friend was living in the confinements of the dungeons.' His cold laugh echoed eerily off the marble walls and I mentally groaned in displeasure as he strode towards me; a hungry look for blood swimming in his red eyes.

'Would you like to read aloud something?' his finger stroked the length of my face and my lips trembled in fear. 'Yes my Lord – anything to please you.' I bowed down my head as his imperio laughed wildly in my head.

His skeletal hands tossed the newspaper at my feat and I gingerly picked it up. The last time that I had been here I had been forced to read yet another law of his. A tear leaked through my closed eyes as the heading swam briefly in my mind: _Blood traitors sentenced to join mudbloods in imprisonment camps. _At the front of the article a large picture of a hollow Luna and a screaming Seamus, who had been straining against the hold of Greyback, had sent me reeling in defeat. That had been the first time that I had truly acknowledged Voldemort's reign on the world.

My eyes wandered to the front of The Daily Prophet and tears fell endlessly as I read the heading with a sinking heart.

'Dumbledore's tomb found empty,' I whispered through clenched teeth and I finally broke as the twinkling eyes of my past headmaster looked back at me forlornly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!! :D  
HENRYFAN: hmmm...interesting question. _is _this a tragedy?? well.... you'll just have to wait and see!! :D *evil chuckle***

**CHAPTER 2**

**THIRD PERSON **

Their screams emanated from the corridors outside her cell; the screams reverberating against the stone walls.

'Don't let it get away!'

'I've already tried that Dolohov!'

'You idiot; The Dark Lord will have our heads for this!'

'It wasn't me! It was your fault you dunderhead! _You _were the one who wanted to add buckle sticks to the potion so don't blame me!'

_Argh! Would they ever shut up? And why is it so hot in here? _

The thoughts of a woman so close to death swam briefly before her mind before she blearily opened her eyes from her troubled sleep. Her back arched, cracking open the wounds that lay there, unattended to.

The suns ray hit her from behind, forming a shadow before her and she gasped; unable to believe the impossible. Her almond shaped face turned slowly; mouth agape; to stare at the sun's light streaming through her barred windows.

'Impossible,' she whispered, awed at the sight before her. It had been too long since she last saw the sun and she now bathed in its shower of warm rays.

'IT'S GOING INTO HER CELL! STOP IT!'

Her eyes fluttered open and she warily glanced at her cell door which seemed to be covered in a black mist. It clung to the bars before falling stealthily to the ground and making its way towards her. She tried to escape its claws but it was impossible to do so; her weakened body would not allow it. As if it sensed her attempt to escape, it made its way more rapidly to where she lay, vulnerable for an attack.

Words began to float out of the mist and she froze as they surrounded her, forming an impenetrable wall around her.

'No, please.' Her cry was heard by none, too weak to pass off as a whisper.

'Is mos cado pro suus; quod is pro him. Suus vox, putus, vadum effrego, quod pacis mos sceptrum terra iterum.' The mist flew into her mouth and eyes, turning them black and empty as it thrust itself into her mind, body and soul, taking her back to when it all began.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3 (all from a third person's point of view)**

Her anorexic figure shook in the wind as she landed haphazardly on her legs in the Hogwarts' grounds. Her bewildered eyes tried to take in what had happened but not a moment later the whites of her eyes rolled into place, quickly followed by her _thud _to the dewy grass below her.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and upon seeing a cloaked figure leaning against an old tree, not 20 metres away, she called out desperately for his help. But he seemed not to have heard her. His black eyes stared openly at her, almost calculatingly. His mouth was pressed into a thin line and his nostrils flared. He seemed, now that she could properly take him in, to be leaning away from her ever so slightly. Her mind briefly wondered about that before it collapsed, too exhausted to keep up a stream of thoughts for too long. She continued to stare up at the mysterious young man before her until his calm voice finally penetrated the night. But by then, it was too late for her.

* * *

'Name?' His words were short and blunt; just how he liked them.

But she was no longer paying any attention to him. Her eyes had refocused upon something over his shoulder. He undiscernibly glanced to his left but saw nothing standing. His red eyes narrowed to slits as he turned to face the intruder.

'What is your name?' his demanding voice broke through her hazy mind and his eyes coolly locked with hers as they swivelled to find his. But they were no longer human. Her eyes had contorted to an eerie black which seemed to be…alive. It masked her eyes, almost menacingly creeping out of them towards her mouth.

His wand was in his hand but he made no move to stop it. Instead he watched her intensely.

As it plunged into her mouth her muffled scream filled the night's air and he quickly placed a silencing charm around them. Her body writhed with the unseen presence and not a second later she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

His hood was discarded and magicked away to his room while he picked up the broken woman in his arms and headed off to the hospital wing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! But one thing. I'm Australian and I really don'****t know how English people speak. So if the language may seem a bit America-ish, just ignore it!****Cheers!  
****~me~**

**CHAPTER 4**

'I can hear her heartbeat ma'am.'

'Excellent. Tell me when you hear any change in its beating.'

'Of course.' A soft mat of hair tickled her chest and she breathed in his odour that had no smell to it.

'It's speeding up ma'am.'

Hurried footsteps, a soft clinking of flasks.

'Here, get her to drink this Tom.'

A soft pressure on her lips, quickly followed by the pressing of her nostrils.

An audible swallow.

'Rub this into her wound.'

'Uh…professor…'

'Oh, I'm so sorry Tom. I forget myself at times.'

'It's quite alright ma'am.'

'Just wait behind the curtains please.'

The rustle of a curtain closing was heard, quickly followed by footsteps moving away towards the door.

A hand swiftly lifted up her shirt, revealing an open gash that was oozing blood dangerously fast out of the wound.

A low muttered, 'not good. _Not_ good.'

A foul smell swam in the air, its distinct aroma filling her nostrils with a breath.

'Go to sleep miss, I'll take care of you.'

Her mind drifted off, too exhausted to fight against the drowsiness.

* * *

'Miss, can you hear me?'

My lids fluttered open and I blearily looked up to see a pink potato above me.

'Wh-what?' I blinked several more times before focusing on what was instead a pink-faced lady.

'Hello deary. Feeling any better? You gave me quite a scare, you know.'

'Y-yes, thankyou. Where am I?' My eyes began to scan the room around me and I was more than surprised to find myself in the hospital wing.

'Did they rebuild the wing?'

The nurse looked down at me kindly and shook her head sadly. 'I must've given you a stronger concentration of Pup then I had thought.' Her aged hands offered me a cup of water and I greedily drank it in one gulp. I yearned for more but what was the point of that? I had begged and begged for the month and a bit that I had been in that cell, and not once had my pleas been answered.

My mind was beginning to function again and I mentally thanked the woman before me for pouring a replenishing energy potion into the water.

'My mother always told me that I should slow down with my potion making but I don't have time when my patients are dying!'

Her mindless chatter helped clear my thoughts and I sighed in contentment.

'Thankyou,' I murmured and the dear old lady smiled down at me; her wrinkles bunching up.

'Can you tell me your name miss? Or anything at all?'

'I'm Hermione Granger,' I glazed over her other question, hoping that she would get sidetracked by the fact that she had found the last of the golden trio. But she didn't.

'Miss Granger, do you remember anything, _anything_, before you landed in Hogwarts? Do you remember how you got your injuries? Or who-'

'I'm afraid I can't remember anything ma'am.' That was an outright lie but there was a nagging feeling at the pit of my stomach that it'd be best if I didn't say a word; especially since she hadn't recognised my name. I wasn't vain but there was something wrong with where I was.

The hospital wing, the last I heard, had been destroyed _beyond_ repair and since she obviously skidded over the part where she had found the long lost missing Hermione Granger, I doubted I should say anything about Voldemort or any of the death eaters.

'That's quite alright Miss. I usually find it so with many of my patients, particularly Quidditch players.' She guffawed at her own joke and walked away, wheeling away a trolley with her.

'Oh, and Headmaster Dippet said he'd be coming down to ask you a few questions. I'd straighten my shirt if I was you; he has an obsession with neatness.'

Her giggle faded away into nothing and I was left staring blankly at the walls surrounding me.

And then it struck me with as much strength as a truck loaded with elephants.

Dippet had been the headmaster of Hogwarts in the 19_40s!!!_

_'Crap!!'_

I leaped off my bed and bolted out of the hospital wing, followed by a puffing nurse.

'Come back here, Miss Granger! MISS GRANGER!'

But I ignored her; too intent on my goal: find Dumbledore!

_An alive one at that! _

**Oh, shut up! **I mentally yelled at myself while running towards the transfiguration classroom.

* * *

'Professor! Professor, are you here?' I ran up the stairs at the front of the classroom and banged forcefully on the wooden door.

'Yes, how can I help you?' I whipped around and found myself staring at a bemused looking Dumbledore.

* * *

'Miss Granger, you know the rules. You cannot meddle with time. So I'd advise you to keep to yourself until I find a way for you to go back to your time.'

'Thankyou professor.'

'And if it's possible, try to act…antisocial if you can.'

'Of course professor.'

'Well then, good luck Miss Granger, or how i should say, welcome to Hogwarts.'

A giggle burst through unchecked and I grinned at the ever twinkling Dumbledore.

* * *

'Gryffindor!'

_Be careful Miss Granger_._ This isn't the world you grew up in_.

**What do you-?**

Dumbledore pulled off the hat form my head, winking at me as I made my way to the Gryffindor table.

A boy of around my age that reminded me forcefully of Percy shook my hand, introducing himself as James Weasley.

**Well, that explains it.**

'Welcome to Hogwarts Hermione! I do hope you enjoy yourself here.'

'Thanks James. I just can't wait to start class! They seem-'

'And here's Nearly Headless Nick! Hello Nick!' Ron had obviously inherited his distaste for study from this poor bloke, even if he did remind me of the ever studious Percy.

James only pointed out two more ghosts to me before completely ignoring me. Seems as if Dumbledore's plan was already under go.

Dinner continued with the same mindless chatter that had ever been present there. I at least seemed to astonish the boys by gulping down even more food than they had on their plates, even if that scored me some disgusted looks from the girls around me. But like I cared. I was starving!

'Hermione, a piece of advice. Maybe two,' I glanced up surprised to see James talking to me again.

'And those would be…?'

'One. Girls don't eat like that in Hogwarts. And two, stay away from the Slytherins. They're a bit dodgy if you get what I mean.'

'Um, okay?' I asked him, confused. It wasn't anything new to me but the way he said it seemed...weird.

'Especially from that kid over there. His name's Riddle. He may act like a gentleman, but the last person who messed with him went missing. You get my drift.'

I glanced up, but before I could follow James' finger I noticed a raven-haired boy staring at me amusedly.

'What?' I mouthed at him but he only smiled back at me serenely.

I rolled my eyes at him before returning my gaze to James. He still had his finger pointed in the Slytherin direction and I quickly followed it, only to find myself staring at the same boy again.

**Oh crap!**

_Well, at least we now know why you weren't placed in Ravenclaw!_

**Shut it!**

_Hey!_ I _wasn't the one who was playing games with Riddle over there, so don't you wag your finger at me!_

**Humph!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5 **

As Nott crumpled to the ground his weak pitiful cry for help could be heard by the circle of men around him. But none dared to move; too afraid of the red slits that were the eyes of their Lord.

'Do not make the same mistake again Nott. Lord Voldemort won't be as merciful then.'

The 15 yr old boy heaved his head up from the blood-soaked floor and managed to choke out a, 'yes, my Lord,' before falling unconscious to the marble floor beneath him.

'You are dismissed.' As the circle of men bowed their heads respectively, Tom caught the glare directed to him from Nott's best friend, Dolohov. 'Wait!' His command hung in the air, promising torment and the 12 men reluctantly reformed around him.

'Dolohov, step up.'

A bulky boy with an exceptionally large nose stepped forward, kneeling down on one knee before his Lord, sweat falling rapidly form his pits.

'Y-yes my Lord?' His eyes never met Tom's eyes, too intrigued by the non-existent pattern on the floor.

'You dare question my word?' It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

'N-no my Lord. Of course not.'

'I do not have patience for rebels Dolohov. Even if you have only just recently joined us.'

'It won't happen again my Lord.'

'See to it that it doesn't.'

The young boy who hadn't quite recovered from acne glanced at his Lord, not daring to believe his luck. But as he looked upon the smirking Lord his hopes died down like a candle in a storm.

'Crucio.'

* * *

As Hermione trudged down the stairs for breakfast, her thoughts reeled with what she had found the previous night behind a statue.

Dolohov's twitching body flashed before her mind and she flinched as the blood trickling from his ears and nose sent her stomach churning.

She had sent for help almost immediately through her otter patronus and she could only thank the invisible man upstairs that it had been past curfew. It was magic that not one student in this time frame could do. She could still see the nurse's harried expression as she puffed up the stairs. Thankfully, the nurse had been too busy with the boy to question her midnight stroll.

A large wall suddenly blocked her path and she stumbled into it, falling back roughly to the ground.

'Oh, so sorry miss.' _The wall can talk?_

As she looked up she flushed in embarrassment as she noted her mistake. But as her eyes swept over his raven-black hair and his outstretched skeletal fingers her eyes flashed dangerously as she took in Riddle in all his glory.

'Oh, Tom. How are you?' her small hands held onto his while he dragged her up, a geeky smile playing on her lips.

'I'm quite well Hermione. I do apologise for stumbling into you. I hadn't seen you.'

'Oh, don't worry about it Tom. I was too lost in my thoughts to have noticed you in the first place.'

'Then we are even it seems,' his charming smile brought out a blush in Hermione's cheeks as she waved him goodbye.

The second he rounded the corner, a spitting woman who was furiously wiping her hands on her cloak continued on her way to the Great Hall.

**Stupid jerk! Why Dumbledore asked me to act like all those simpering girls do, I'll never know! **

_Maybe __because you're going to stuff up the timeline if you don't. Have you ever thought of that? _

**Oh, shut up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

**Hey guys! I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to all my little reviewers out there! You rock guys! And a special thanks to 'henryfan' who is, for lack of better words, awesome! Cheers!**

**~mE~**

Tom Riddle was no ordinary boy. He could sense fear, anger and just about _anything_ in his prey 100 miles off. And Hermione Granger was no different. He saw it in her eyes when he spoke to her; the contempt and hatred emanating from her small frame. He saw it when she accepted his hand; that little shake betraying her in a flash. But what he couldn't understand was _why _she was scared of him. She had no reason to and yet she feared him more than his own followers, who had suffered under his hand, did.

As he walked off to the 5th floor corridor, he couldn't stop pondering over that little girl who didn't fall to his charms like all the other bimbos in the school. She was not smart though; he could see right through her in class. Her memorised word-by-word answers left no doubt in his head that though she understood the passages that she was reciting, she was none the wiser. And yet there were these little things that he sometimes caught: her stance as she walked from class to class, her jutting jawbone that stuck out defiantly. All these little things that were sometimes there warned him not to underestimate her. She obviously had power, but unlike him, had never pushed herself to reach her utmost potential.

He turned into the 5th floor corridor where a small group of huddled men were conversing in low voices. As they glanced up at the sound of footsteps, they quickly bowed down respectively before him until he dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

As his thoughts rolled over and over in his head, he decided that she was not worth his attention. She was, after all, a lowly mudblood. But then a thought struck him. Had it been she who had cast the patronus he had seen while taking his nightly patrols?

He shrugged his shoulders and entered the room of requirement. There were more important matters to deal with at the moment. He wouldn't look into her unless he was utterly bored.

* * *

Hermione kept her distance away from the students around her who had by now begun the name calling. But she doubted that what they had to say could be worse than Malfoy's petty words.

'Hermione,' he nodded his head in acknowledgement and she could not help but blush under Bilius Weasley's gaze. He reminded her forcefully of Ron and she could only stutter in reply.

'H-hi Bill.' A grin flashed across his face and he walked by her. She cursed her self for her stupidity and straightened her face before continuing to her dorm.

* * *

As Tom diligently listened to Professor Merry-Thought's words he couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. He turned his head the smallest of fractions before noticing Bilius' gaze. Well, more like death glare to be truthful. That kid had had it in for him since his first year here. He was just as infuriating as Dumbledore was! I mean, he hadn't _done _anything yet, so why did they always look at him as if he did? I mean, _apart _from murdering his father and obliviating his uncle, he was a perfect role model for the students here.

_You forgot to mention torturing your buddies just for the heck of it!_

Tom growled as his inner conscience smirked at him.

**I don't care! The point is, I've never done anything to raise their suspicion so they shouldn't be x-raying me with those ghastly eyes of theirs.**

_Whatever you say, dear old me. Whatever you say…_


	8. Chapter 8

**grangergal101: he has red eyes only when he's with the death eaters, because he's that far gone already and he doesn't need to keep up pretences for them**

**hey guys! k, as you can totally tell, i've deleted a major part of this chapter. please bear with me and act as if you never read the previous part. its imperative that you do. thanks all!  
cheers!**

**~mE~**

**CHAPTER 7**

It had been a month, and upon meeting with Dumbledore for about the umpteenth time, Hermione was exasperated beyond belief.

**He's supposed to be the greatest wizard of all time! Doesn't that mean that he should've found a way to get me back to my ****own time by now?**

_Um…might I remind you that it _wasn't _Dumbledore who first created the time turner? And he probably has better things to do than sitting in an old armchair, reading old tomes - like you!_

**Look, just because you're all relaxed and enjoying the ride, it doesn't mean that I am too! Because if you haven't noticed _I'm _the one sharing classes with Voldemort every day! Not you!**

_*sigh* just get over it, hun. He'll find a way to take you back. And it will be soon. I promise._

**...what do you mean by that?**

_Oh, look! Isn't that a pretty bird outside. *whistling innocently*_

**You're impossible!**

_hehe..._

* * *

As the Dark Lord sat down on his favourite armchair by the mantel, he couldn't help but feel…bored.

His eyes roamed the Slytherin common room and landed on some of his group which were bullying the first years into submission. And though he'd much rather yell at the two groups to shut the hell up, he had a reputation to uphold. And so he found himself walking towards the bunch of idiots who immediately fell silent. 'Dolohov, could you please explain to me why you are harassing a first year?' His eyes betraying the threat that lay underneath.

'H-he won't get out of my seat R-Riddle.' The stuttering idiot gave no amusement to Tom.

'That's not very nice Dolohov. How about you let him sit there just this once, hmm?'

A smirk grew on his devilishly handsome face as Dolohov quickly agreed.

Not 5 minutes later, Tom felt bored again.

**What to do? What to do?**

'I can't believe Granger beat me _again_!' a sullen 6th year whispered as he looked down at his A-; only 3 marks below Granger's.

His ears perked up as he recalled his previous promise to himself.

Hmm…maybe now would be a good time to look into her.

* * *

As Hermione listened attentively to Dumbledore's lecture she couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. She turned her head around only to lock eyes with the Dark Lord himself. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at her before returning his gaze to Dumbledore.

**No, no, no, no, NO! ****He **_**cannot **_**look at me like that! No! I haven't even done anything to raise any suspicion! **_**No!**_

At the end of the lesson Hermione was asked to stay back, and for a split second, she forgot about the incident.

'Have you found anything, sir?' she asked him excitedly but he quickly quenched her hopes.

'I'm sorry to say Miss Granger that my research into the area hasn't been quite as productive as I'd thought it would be. However, there is another matter of which I would like to talk to you about.'

'Yes, sir,' she replied, sitting down glumly in the offered seat and picking her shoe into a crack in the floor.

'I noticed that you seemed quite panicky when you noticed Mr. Riddle's gaze today during the lesson. Might I ask why?'

Hermione froze as what he was asking dimly registered in her head. She hadn't said anything about Tom specifically when she had first met him. Only that a Dark Lord had been at large in her era. He had of course told her not to raise suspicion on herself.

But, unknowingly, he was asking her to tell him the unspeakable. But if she even tried to withhold any information, he would know.

So, placing her cards on the table, she quickly told him about the life she came from. 'He's the Dark Lord I was talking about before, sir. He's the one who's killed my _family_, my _friends_.' Her words were spiteful and a rage unbeknownst to her was crackling around her like wild fire. It surged through her body, turning all logical thoughts illogical. It twisted her words into a snarl until her eyes burned black with the dark magic that had been merely swamped under the numerous potions taken. It rippled through the air around her and for the first time in his life, Dumbledore knew not what to do.

'Uh, miss…Granger?' Her eyes met him and he cowered beneath her rage-filled eyes that contained no trace of humanity.

'Hermione…listen to me.' She nodded her head, but he wasn't quite sure who he was talking to.

'You must…_strike_ him before he turns large Hermione. It's the only way to save everyone you know...'

She nodded her head before leaving, the swinging door the only trace of her meeting with Dumbledore.

'And you,' Dumbledore finished his sentence sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! k, i know this chap is real short and all, but i just wanted to put _something _up, cos it's been ages since i have.  
anywayz, enjoy! :D**

**~mE~**

**CHAPTER 8**

Hermione stalked the halls of Hogwarts furiously; eyes flashing dangerously at the students passing by her. Her heart was accelerating at an inhumanly pace; the blood pumping through her veins anything but normal. She had lost control, her steps not her own, her mind not her own. But at that precise second only one thought resonated through her black mind: find Tom Riddle, and kill him. Her feet led her down steps and across corridors, their purpose evident with each step.

'Hermione?' Her head snapped in the direction of the voice and she stared blankly at Bilius who was grinning impishly at her. As his blue eyes landed on her eyes that sparked fury, his grin faltered.

'H-Hermione?'

The Dark Magic racing through her weakened fractionally as Hermione's eyes flashed chocolate brown. 'B-Bill? Help me…' the magic took over once more, but her body was too weakened, too pure, to stay beating within the dark.

Her eyes rolled back behind her lids and her body trembled, before falling into Bill's arms. His eyes raked her body and froze at her chest. Blood stained her white oxford shirt, staining it a dark black, which looked similarly to the unearthly fiend that held power over her.

* * *

As Hermione's eyes fluttered open a throaty groan escaped her lips.

'There you are, Miss Granger. Just take a sip of this, that's it…'

The hand supporting her head placed her head gingerly against a pillow and unconsciousness swept over her once more.

* * *

'Miss Granger, can you hear me?' Dumbledore's voice broke through her hazy mind; a light in the growing dimness.

'P-professor?' her throat was clogged up and she could only choke out the words in a fit of coughs. 'Miss Granger, can you-'

'Professor, she is in no condition to talk. She needs her rest.' The nurse's words were firm and would not be challenged. Dumbledore inclined his head and left without a word, but not before giving Hermione a lemon drop, as well as a wink.

'I wouldn't eat that, if I was you,' the nurse reprimanded Hermione as she unwrapped the sweet. 'You're in no condition to talk _or _eat.'

Hermione sniffed and turned her back to the nurse. Dumbledore's lemon drops were her favourite sweet. It was near blasphemy to refuse one.

The nurse sighed and passed Hermione another potion, which, yet again, sent her falling into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Sorry about the wait – but yr 12 is turning out to be more hectic with each passing day. a****nywayz, here's the next chapter. **

**Enjoy~**

**~mE~**

**CHAPTER 9**

Tom regally sat upon his throne, his face void of emotions, as he called up Abraxas from the ring of cloaked men around him.

Abraxas knelt before him, his hood casting long shadows across his high cheekbones. 'My Lord, I couldn't find anything even remotely close to-' Tom's anger grew as the witch continued to stay a mystery.

'Well, I guess you didn't try hard enough then. I suggest you keep looking, Abraxas.' His words cut through the air, promising torture and pain to all who disobeyed him.

'Of course, my Lord. Of course.'

Tom watched Abraxas' retreating back impatiently. Coming from one of the more prominent families, Abraxas had been positioned as his lieutenant and he'd proven himself useful on several occasions. Except for this one, Tom thought bitterly.

He had mentally scolded himself for ignoring Hermione's dramatic entrance. There was obviously more to her than what he had first thought, and he _would_ find out what.

* * *

'_Ron!'_

'_Hermione, watch out!'_

_She was thrown roughly to the ground; a mass of unruly red hair blocking her vision._

_She twisted around haphazardly until she could finally see Ron's face, which lay angelically on her chest. His mouth was rounded in horror; his eyes staring back at her lifelessly._

'_RON!' _

_Warm hands were desperately trying to drag her from underneath Ron, but she fought against them, her tears blurring the image of the mangled Ron on top of her._

'_Hermione, we've got to get aw-'_

'_No! NO!' She wriggled away from Harry's arms, sobs bursting through her constricted throat painfully._

'_NOOO!'_

* * *

Moonlight streamed through the open windows of the Hospital Wing, illuminating a pale, young girl who was retching through them. Her body shivered in the cold, sweat beads apparent on her glistening forehead. Her hands could hardly stop shaking as she pulled back her hair form her sickly-white face.

As the moonlight tickled her face and hair, tears could be seen shimmering dully on her gaunt cheeks, accentuating her infirmity.

A shiver racked through her body until she slumped painfully across the sill, unconscious.

* * *

As the nurse made her way across her room and into the office, she could hear sharp rapping on the Hospital Wing's doors.

The elderly woman sighed tiredly and made her way with ease across the white room. That is, until she noticed the small girl that lay heaped upon the far wall, as haphazardly as if she had fallen from an awkward position on the sill. Her steps gained speed and before she knew it, she was flat out running towards the little child that had gone through too much, in her opinion.

The sharp knocks had not receded; indeed they had grown to an alarmingly loud hammering upon the doors. She quickly flicked her wand at the door, already attending to the poor girl on the floor.

'Ma'am, is Miss Granger going to make it?' Pretending to care was far easier than he thought it ever would be, but he was not complaining. He needed the girl to trust him and putting up a mask of a young, caring gentleman, was, after all, his specialty.

The nurse was quick to reassure him and he smirked at her gullibility.

'Of course, Mr. Riddle. Don't you worry not one bit.'

Tom sighed in relief before addressing the nurse once more. 'Could you please tell her I stopped by? And wish her a speedy recovery? I-I came as soon as I learnt what happened to her and I-I-' He smirked, inwardly of course, as he noticed the nurse's sympathetic look.

'Now, don't you fret, Tom. I've got her well looked after.'

'Thank you, ma'am. You truly are a gift from the heavens.' He _was _playing it a bit over the top, but he didn't dare chance a mistake.

The nurse blushed before personally shooing him away from the wing, having suddenly forgotten about the unconscious lass on the floor.

* * *

'Wh-where am I?' Hermione muttered aloud, before noting the pristine white walls around her.

'Ah, you're awake, dear. Here, drink this.' As Hermione sipped on the potion, the nurse was quick to inform her on her latest visitor.

'Mr. Riddle stepped by not an hour ago. He seemed quite distressed by your sudden illness.' A knowing look gleamed form the nurse's eyes and Hermione groaned aloud. He was on to her, that she was sure. She didn't know quite what he would gain from appearing seduced by her, but she knew it wasn't anything good.

After three tedious hours in the hospital wing, the nurse finally dismissed her, muttering something about side effects, before returning to her work. As Hermione stepped out from the wing, she was met by a pacing Tom.

She groaned silently to herself, before saying in a falsely cheery voice, 'Oh, Tom, what are you doing here?' His pacing stopped and he turned to stare at her with wide eyes.

'You're alive,' he whispered, and before she knew it, she was engulfed in a bear-like hug.

**He's touching me – he's **_**touching **_**me!! Ew, ew, ew, **_**EW!**_

It took all of Hermione's willpower not to throw him to the ground and curse him to oblivion and beyond.

'Well, of course I'm alive, silly. What did you expect?' She patted him awkwardly on the back, before he withdrew himself from her.

* * *

As Tom engulfed her, he knew she wouldn't fall for him easily. That much was evident when she stiffened at his touch. He bitterly scowled at her idiocy.

Every other _normal _girl would be quite willing to let him shag her senseless, but _no! _Miss Granger here wanted nothing to do with him! What nerve!

A smirk fell gracefully on his lips as a plan began to form in his psychotic mind.

He would make her fall for him, just to prove to her, and to himself, that _no one_ could resist him. And _then _he'd wheedle out her secret – forcefully or not, he didn't really mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here's the next installment for my fic and I'll try to squeeze another one in before week 7/8.**

**Enjoy~**

**CHAPTER 10**

'Hermione! You've joined the living again!' Before she could scoff at Bill's attempt at humour, he engulfed her with one of his bear-like hugs, before twirling her around the Gryffindor common room with ease.

'Put me down Bill,' her tinkering laugh set his heart beat askew but he let her down gently as if she was a fragile porcelain doll.

Before long, Hermione's dorm mate's squeals of merriment were the only thing she could hear as they hugged her until she felt like a very used stress ball.

'Calm down guys, I'm alright!' Hermione's attempt at soothing the hysterical girls was in vain and she blatantly rolled her eyes at their antiques.

'I thought we lost you Herms,' Hermione decided she needed a new life.

'Yes, Georgia, I would've hated to go without saying a proper goodbye,' she replied sarcastically.

A throaty laugh sent her toes curling, and she turned to find Bill who had, obviously, not left her alone with the bimbos.

She sent him a half-hearted glare before patting Georgia awkwardly on the back.

* * *

To say she was surprised would be a huge understatement.

'Hi 'Mione,' Bill's smile sent her heart beat a leaping but instead, she smiled in a politely confused manner back at him.

As he ladled his plate with toast and spaghetti, he sent her a smirk as a reply to her unasked question.

'What? Do you _like _eating alone?' his eyes twinkled mischievously which sent yet another round of butterflies swirling in her stomach.

They ate in comfortable silence until Bill noticed, or more like felt, a death glare his way. He looked up and noticed Tom's brazen smirk which was quickly followed by a mouthed, 'she's mine.'

Bill's eyes flared with heat and anger before he subtly moved towards Hermione, as if to shield her from Tom.

'Bill?' Her chocolate brown eyes were swirling with amusement and he nearly forgot about Riddle. _Nearly_.

'Hey, are you, uh...friends with Tom?' His eyes had locked with Riddle's again which crinkled up in amusement.

'Ew! No way Bill! No way! Why would you even _consider _that?'

Bill laughed nervously and shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

'Just wondering.'

* * *

The following week, Tom was the perfect gentleman. He carried her bags, walked her to her classes and did what any gentleman in love would do. The only thing that pissed him off though, was that she _still _hadn't fallen for him! No matter how genuine he seemed, she would always stiffen at his touch, she would always watch his wand hand suspiciously, and she would never let her guard down around him.

He was infuriated, to say the least.

_Bloody bimbo! _

* * *

After having her fall into his arms, Bill wanted to shield her form the world, or from Riddle more specifically.

But he couldn't. He was a year above her, had different classes to her and had no free periods whatsoever.

But he still sat next to her during the meals where he would always find himself at the receiving end of Riddle's smirks.

'B-Bill?' Her tentative voice broke through his thoughts and he smiled down questioningly at the girl who he _might _have a crush on.

'Yes 'Mione?' Her eyes shifted nervously to the Slytherin table and for a split second, he felt anger pulsate through him. _How could I have been so stupid? _

He had known that Riddle was after her, and now, it was too late.

'I- never mind Bill.' She shook her head and continued to pick through her food. Bill lowered his gaze, defeated. Amid many different emotions that ran through him, the one that stood out the most was disappointment in himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**kk, well, I'm pretty sure you guys all want some more tomione drama, so here it is. **

**lol, enjoy~**

**CHAPTER 11**

As soon as the bell rung, ending third period, Hermione hurtled down the stairs of the astronomy tower, determined to avoid Tom who would, like all the other previous days of the past week and a half, come to accompany her to lunch. He had been in other words, an insufferable git!

_Who happens to have an incredibly hot ass!_

Hermione froze, undeniably disgusted by that thought.

**Do you have a mental problem of some kind? **

_Nope_, the other half of her replied smugly.

Hermione sighed irritably before stealthily racing down the stairs, if such a feat was possible.

Not a second later, Hermione heard what was irrefutably Tom's footsteps making their way up the tower. She swore out loud as her attempt to evade him failed miserably.

As Tom turned the corner, she noted a subtle change in his manner. When he usually seemed at a calm disposition, she now detected an almost invisible flash of anger within his swirling black orbs.

'Tom!' Her mind hastily conjured Ron hesitantly approaching her for what would be their first kiss, and a blush crept up her cheeks, turning them a scarlet red.

Tom seemed unfazed though and walked towards her with deliberate steps. 'Uh…Tom?' She was quickly becoming confused as she stumbled back, as if to extract herself from his fuming gaze.

'No need for the petty games Granger,' his hot breath tickled her ear uncomfortably as he roughly pushed her back against the cold stone wall.

'T-Tom. I don't know what you're-'

'Oh, I think you do Granger.' His eyes flashed a warning and she whimpered almost inaudibly.

'Who are you Granger?' He spit out.

'I'm H-Hermione Grange-'

A feral snarl left his lips and Hermione stared transfixed as his mouth sensually curved into a sneer.

'Where did you come from?' She hesitated only a moment before answering in a small voice, 'France,' but he was not deceived. His mouth curved into a smirk and he whispered dangerously into her ear, 'liar.'

And no matter how ridiculous the situation seemed to be, her toes curled at the sound of his deep, guttural voice.

'Don't be ridiculous Tom, I would never lie to you,' her voce thankfully did not betray her conflicting thoughts, but it couldn't hide the face that she was desperate for him to believe her; to trust her. But he was Tom freakin' Riddle. Of course he'd be the one man you couldn't lie to!

**Bloody idiot!**

'Bloody idiot, Granger? Now that's not very nice.' She froze, horrified, as she realized that he had in fact invaded her mind and before she knew it, she had lost it.

'Y-YOU HAVE _NO _RIGHT _WHAT_-SO-EVER TO INVADE MY PRIVACY LIKE THAT! YOU-YOU MANGY BEAST! HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD JUST-'

'Shut it, Granger,' his smirk had left his face and before she could even move she felt the tip of a sharp blade pressing into her stomach. Her yells faded into nothing and she just stood there, mouthing a silent plea for help.

'You should know Granger, I _always _get my way.' Tom could hear her gulp and smirked at the fear radiating off her in waves the size of tsunamis.

'Pl-please… don't hurt me,' her eyes beseeched his, but finding no leniency they flickered shut in defeat. Tom couldn't move, transfixed at the emptiness that, for a second, had washed through her warm eyes, turning them desolate and bleak. He snarled and whispered torturously slow in her ear, 'You have my mercy this time Granger, but it will come at a cost.' Before she could even begin to register what he had said, he had gone.

* * *

Dumbledore eyed the girl walking despondently down the Gryffindor table with a sigh. He had been _so _sure that she would be their salvation, but it had never occurred to him that she wouldn't even remember their conversation. He would need to talk to her. But as he followed her he noticed that she sat next to the elder Weasley. Actually, now that he thought about it, she _always _sat next to him. As a plan began to formulate within the depths of his mind, his wizened mouth could be seen twitching up at the corners.


	13. Chapter 13

**lol, finally the plot is picking up.  
****Enjoy~ **

**~mE~**

**CHAPTER 12**

'Sir, you asked to see me?' Bill looked around him in awe. He had never entered Dumbledore's office before and the amount of odd, whirring instruments took him by surprise.

'Yes, Mr. Weasley. I want to talk to you of a matter of great urgency.' Bill glanced sharply at the aged transfiguration teacher before him.

A moment passed between them but that was all that Dumbledore needed.

Bill nodded, accepting the deal without a second thought. 'I will not fail her, Professor.' A soft _click _quickly followed his words and Dumbledore sighed into his wizened hands. He dearly wished for Hermione's safety, but when fighting for the greater good sacrifices had to be made… not that Bill needed to know that.

* * *

'Hermione, there you are!' He chuckled at her relieved sigh as she delicately extracted herself from her dorm mates. 'Bill, oh thank Merlin you're here! Those girls were driving me insane!' Bill's merry laugh drove her over the edge but she couldn't let him know that; he'd probably think that she was a slut or something. But she didn't protest when he caught her hand and held it there as they walked towards the Great Hall. But at that particular moment Peeves flew by, an alarmed expression on his face, while the heavy footsteps of Filch could be heard approaching them in a hurry. She burst out laughing, unable to believe the impossible. Even Bill began chuckling away at a sight that would never again be seen.

'That's a first,' Bill said, grinning like a chipmunk. 'I totally agree with you there Bi-' she froze as she noticed a pair of black eyes stalking her from the shadows.

'Hermione? What's wrong?' Bill looked around him, confused, until his eyes fell upon the shadow that not a moment later disappeared.

'Hermione, let's go,' he pulled her along, forcing her out of her trance. 'What? Oh... yeah... let's go.'

She didn't relinquish her hold on him after that; instead clinging onto him with a much tighter grip, her nails cutting into his flesh.

As they entered the Great Hall both eyes swiveled to the Slytherin Table but neither could find what they were looking for.

* * *

'Granger! What a surprise seeing you here!' Hermione glanced up from her seat in the library and groaned out loud as she saw who it was.

'Riddle, get out of my sight or I swear to Merlin you're going to lose your balls if you don't!'

'Ooh, feisty a bit?' Hermione could only glower back at him while he snickered away happily.

'What do you want Riddle?' She whispered angrily, pissed off that he had interrupted her in the middle of the climax of her favourite novel.

He didn't reply though, content in staring at her eyes instead.

'Riddle, what do you-?'

'Shhhh…' his finger brushed lightly against her lips, lingering on them for a second longer before he removed them.

'Hermione…' his eyes never left hers and her mind had gone a bit fuzzy around the edges by then.

'Hermione…'

'Y-yes?' She whispered, enraptured by his eyes.

_Come…_

* * *

She followed him willingly out of the library, down the staircase and into the grounds. She didn't complain as they entered the forbidden forest, or make a sound when he chucked her to the floor. She didn't react when he turned to her with burning red eyes, or when several men in dark cloaks began to circle around her.

And she didn't utter a scream as he laid the tip of his wand onto her forearm, branding her with his mark.


End file.
